Too Late
by On My Shoulders
Summary: While Klaine fans were waiting impatiently for the boys to get together, one person certainly wasn't. One-sided Thad/Blaine. One-shot.


**A/N****: Okay, I wanted to see how you published stories on FF, and I have an English exam coming up, so I decided to try and write something in English for once. I chose** **_this _story because, in my headcanon, Thad and Trent have (not so) secret crushes on Blaine, and I wanted to share that theory with someone. Mind you, the romance is very one-sided.**

* * *

Sitting in the dark of his dorm he would let his mind wander. He would think about those warm, honey coloured eyes that made his breath hitch.

Sitting in class he would allow his mind to stray away from reality. He would think about the gelled-down curly hair. His fingers would start itching; desperate to break the brown curls free of their prison made of products.

Sitting in the school library he would catch himself admire the way elegant fingers turned the dusty pages gently; as if they feared the book would shatter and the magic provided by literature would be broken if handled with nothing but tenderness.

Sitting in the school's dining hall he would find himself staring at those lips; his heart beating faster as he saw a tongue quickly wet the pink lips after every sip of the scolding medium-drip.

And as Thaddeus Harwood turned those events over in his head, remembered how the slightest touch could make his day, he realized that the childish crush he'd had was long gone and he was falling hopelessly in love with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

At first it hadn't been bad. He would watch – not, stalk. Thad _did not _stalk! – Blaine going from the scared little new kid to Blaine Anderson: Resident Superstar. He would help the little guy grow familiar with Dalton Academy, bond with the Warblers, and storm through his academics. His friendship with Blaine was however never as close as the one between Blaine, Wes and David. This helped Thad keep a healthy distance to the charming boy; helped him convince himself he was straight, just to have that idea shattered to pieces the moment he saw Blaine again. And, boy, was it confusing! One moment to be straight and the next to have very gay thoughts.

It became harder as Blaine reached the end of his first year at Dalton; Thad had a rival. A rival that had been one of his best friends, a rival he had confessed every little, embarrassing thought to, a rival he once thought he could trust. A rival who, like Thad, couldn't help but fall for Blaine's energy and charm. A rival named Trent Nixon. And every time Thad uttered this name he couldn't help but mentally add 'that son of a bitch', no matter how un-dapper that was. He couldn't help but be angry with his friend. He noticed though how Blaine didn't return Trent's longing gaze, and forgave his friend, wondering if he was just as embarrassingly obvious as Trent.

The ease of it all didn't last long, though.

Thad's life became a nervous wreck when Kurt Hummel came into the picture. Sure, Kurt was pretty… _very _pretty, but he wasn't Blaine's type –Thad knew that because he'd known (_not_ stalked) Blaine for a while now. However there was that _thing _Blaine always did when he was around Kurt. A thing so little that it shouldn't have any significance, but it did. This _thing _was big and significant enough to make Thad's knees go weak every time he saw it, and cry because he wasn't the one to cause it. This thing –this little thing that only Kurt Hummel could cause – was simple really; that genuine, beautiful smile that always lurked in the corner of Blaine's, oh, so pretty lips became a full-on dazzling grin. No one had done that before. Kurt Hummel was something special, and soon everyone started shipping him with Blaine.

March the 15th came quickly, and with that came Regionals. Sure, the Warblers were hyped about it, but even the Warblers – Dalton's own rock stars – had to step down from their throne and give the crown to Klaine when it came to the Dalton students' favorite victims of gossip. The news had hit Thad hard; he'd seen it coming, but he'd wish for more time. More time to _maybe_ get Blaine. More time to dream about having a chance with Blaine. But that was how it always was; he always needed more time. He didn't have the courage to act _now_.

Thad just had to live with the fact that Klaine was finally official. And that hurt. It hurt so freaking much.

Everyday Thad would watch Kurt drive into Dalton's parking lot, only to be greeted by his smiling _boyfriend _holding two cups of coffee – one non-fat mocha (and, really, which teenage boy with respect for themselves would drink _that_?) and one medium-drip – in his hands.

Everyday Thad would watch Kurt be walked to French class by his annoyingly gentlemanly boyfriend, who didn't mind that his chemistry class was in an entirely different building! He'd gladly walk a bit more if he could get that quick, chaste kiss Kurt offered him before classes.

And as the days went by Thad would start to recognize the look Blaine had in his hazel eyes every time he looked at Kurt. It was a look Thad had grown accustomed to see in Trent's eyes, it was in his own too; love.

He saw kisses shared between the young couple; so nauseously sweet that he was pretty sure he had to pay his dentist a visit soon.

Worst of all; he'd been the one to cheer Blaine up after Kurt transferred back to McKinley.

* * *

Thad looked at his bed, and eyed the boy sitting on it. Blaine's eyes were squinted in concentration, as his fingers masterfully danced over the buttons of a controller. On the screen in front of him he was shooting the mafia, letting out a triumphant laugh every time his virtual bullets went right through his virtual enemies' head, and tore their virtual brains apart. Being a cold-blooded super-gamer was not the first impression Blaine Anderson gave, and Thad knew that Blaine never was able to talk about video-games around Kurt. He could talk video games with Thad.

Thad sat next to the lead Warbler and handed him a coke. Blaine paused the game, and took the coke, his eyes shining with excitement from the game.

"Thanks, man!" Thad knew Kurt would never approve of that sentence, and that was why Blaine talked differently to Kurt than he did to the Warblers. Blaine was always more careful with his language with Kurt around. Thad allowed Blaine to talk however the hell he wanted.

"You know," Blaine said, his lips halfway to the bottle, which he drank directly from, a thing that would've grossed Kurt out. That was why Blaine always drank properly when he was around. Thad allowed him to drink from the bottle. Blaine continued; "I think I love him…" his voice was so tender, his smile was fond and his voice was a bit thick.

"Screw that." Blaine's cheeks were slightly pink, but his smile remained broad "I know I love him."

With those words Thad realized that he never had a chance in hell. Blaine was in love with Kurt, and if it would make Blaine happy, Thad was going to sit and support every single – to him painful – moment of their love. Thad didn't matter anymore – hadn't in a long time. He only wished for Blaine's happiness, and knew Kurt could provide just that. The only thing that left that twinge in his heart was the resentful feeling of his missed chance. He had acted too late.


End file.
